I Win! Ha!
by DettyisLove
Summary: Betty falls and hits her head on the floor. She loses her memory. Thinks Daniel is her boyfriend…or suspects that they like each other.
1. The Race

"_**I win! Ha!"**_

Betty Suarez/Daniel Meade

_Betty falls and hits her head on the floor. She loses her memory. Thinks Daniel is her boyfriend…or suspects that they like each other._

**THE RACE**

Betty walked in through the elevators running past the reception desk where Amanda stood in confusion as she saw a blur run past her. "What the?" she thought to herself. She was excited so she followed behind.

Betty ran to her desk and screamed "yes! I win!"

"Betty! What are you doing?" Amanda asked with a puzzled look. "I was racing Daniel here, and I won!" "Betty! Do you realize that you sound crazy right now?" Amanda responded

"Oh, come on Amanda, it was fun!" she said as she regained her breath. "So, where's Daniel?" Amanda asked quizzically

"I don't know. I thought he would be here not too long after me." She responded confused to where he was. Betty ran back the way she came, Amanda following of course.

As she ran past the reception desk, she ran into Daniel…and Marc and fell back. "Betty!" Marc, Amanda and Daniel all yelled

Betty laid there for a minute; she hit her head pretty hard, but got up in no time. "Owe" she said under her breath as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Betty, are you ok?" Daniel asked worryingly. "Oh, I'm fine! I feel great"

"I think she is officially lost it" Marc snarled. "ya, I think you're right. She was running through here like a maniac" Amanda responded.

"Come on Betty." "Be careful next time" Daniel said as they walked to their space.

"I'm fine Daniel, don't worry"

Just as Daniel was about to go in his office she let out "So, Daniel?"

"Yes, Betty?"

She came up to him and got close to his ear (he felt like he was going to burst into ashes with her next to him) _I can't breathe_ "I…"

"Yes?" he said nervously

"…WIN! Ha!" she said laughing as she went back to her chair.

"Uh. Ok, Betty!" he responded amused by her childish behavior.


	2. Betty's Lost Her Mind

**BETTY'S LOST HER MIND**

The next day they both came in, walking through the tube. She was walking backwards looking at him as she walked, then all the sudden "Betty! Betty, watch out" as she turned forward Betty hit a plastic wall piece that was temporarily put there by the shipping people. Betty hit the floor hard. "Betty, Betty, are you ok?" "Betty"

"What happened in here?" Wilhelmina burst in seeing Betty on the floor. "Is she ok?"

"Uh. I don't know. She's not waking up. We should probably go to the hospital."

"I'll come with you" Amanda said furiously. "Ok, let's go" Daniel said as he picked her up from the ground carrying her in his arms.

They were making their way to the elevator. "uhh." She breathed lightly. "Betty, its ok, you'll be fine."

As they got to the hospital, they took her into the examination room. After sometime the doctor came out, and Amanda and Daniel rushed up to find out what he was going to say "Is she ok?" Daniel said quickly. "Yes, she is fine, however she has temporary memory loss; she will recover in time. Just go about things normally, and she will slowly remember."

"Ok, can we see her?" Amanda insisted. "Yes, you can go in, but she may not remember who you are"

Daniel felt sick at the thought of that. Amanda rushed behind the doctor waiting for Daniel to catch up.

They walked in the room. "Hey Betty!" Amanda said sincerely. "Hi" she replied sweetly. "How are you, doing?" Amanda asked softly. "I'm good. Just a little tired, I guess." "Do you remember me, Betty?"

"Betty?" Amanda asked again. "I'm sorry. I…I really don't know who you are." She replied honestly.

"Well I'm Amanda; I am one of your best friends. We used to be enemies, but you've grown on me." Amanda replied trying to stir some ounce of memory. "Marc and I used to torture you." "We took pictures of you every day of your hideous clothes and posted them on a blog" trying to say anything to make her remember.

"Well then, I guess we had an interesting relationship. I'm glad we are friends now!" She smiled

Daniel was frustrated and decided he should go out and call Betty's family. He just left the room in silence.

"Who was he?" Betty asked curiously, feeling slightly sad he left without speaking.

"Umm…He's your…boss!" Amanda said slowly "your best friend…your boyfriend, Betty" She added somewhat proud, yet uncertain.

"My boyfriend?" Betty asked shockingly. "Ya, you worked together for years now. And you…he fell in love with you." Amanda felt somewhat guilty for telling her lies. But, technically those feelings were there, she thought. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to push the idea a little.

"Why did he leave?" Betty noted sadly. "I think he was just worried. He'll come around soon."

In a matter of 25minutes, Betty's family came to see her. "Hey Betty" "Hi" "I'm Justin, your nephew." "I'm Hilda, your big sis" she tried not to sound sad that her sister had no idea who they were at this moment. "Mija, I'm your Papi."

Betty just smiled. The doctor came in and told them that she could go home tomorrow and just treat her normally. She would eventually remember things.

Ignacio pulled the doctor aside "How long will she not remember?" he asked concerning. "Well, it really depends. Sometimes it takes days to weeks."


	3. A New Betty

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters. This is for entertainment purposes only!

**A NEW BETTY**

Betty went home the next day, excited to be in this place that seemed new yet familiar. "Betty, do you want us to get you anything?" Hilda asked.

"No, I'm fine." "So, what am I going to do? Do I go to work today?"

"Uh, Betty maybe you should take today to rest." Her Papi said

Hilda pulled him aside. "Papi, do you remember what the doctor said? He said we have to treat Betty normally. Maybe it would be best if she goes to work today. We could plan her a nice dinner for when she gets back." "Ok, that's not a bad idea. I'm just worried."

"I know." Hilda replied.

"So, Betty, I guess you are going to work today." "Justin, do you want to take her there?"

"Sure mom."

"I should probably change right?"

"Ya, come on. I'll help you AB." Justin said excitedly.

Betty looked in her closet. "These are _my_ clothes?" she asked wonderingly.

"Ya." Justin said. "Hmm...Where are Hilda's clothes?" she asked intently.

"Uh …in her closet? You don't want to wear your clothes AB?" Justin asked rather curiously

"Umm…not really." Betty said sweetly. Justin had a grin come across his face. This was his chance to dress AB, without her going all drama-queen on him.

"Ok. Betty, come on!" Justin said as he grabbed Betty and got her some more fashionable clothes (after all she _did_ work in a fashion magazine, it was only right)

Not too long after, Betty and Justin head down the stairs. "Whoa, Betty." Hilda said loudly. "You look…different."

"Doesn't she look great?" Justin said excitedly. "Ya, she does, Justin. Good job!" she winked. Betty was wearing a black dress with a thick blue belt at the waist. Her hair was neat and flowy. She looked chic.

"Thanks you two. Should we go now?" she asked wondering if they were going to be late.

"Oh my God, ya we better go before we're late." Justin said anxiously grabbing her hand as they walked out the door.

"Bye Mom!"

Betty and Justin arrived at the Meade Publications building. "This is where I work?" she said shocked

"Ya, you're assistant to the Editor-in-Chief at Mode Magazine. Your boss is Daniel."

"Daniel." She said curiously. The name sounded so familiar.

"Come on. Let's go AB." Justin grabbed her hand and they went up to the office.

They got out of the elevator walking past the reception desk. "Hi Amanda" Betty said sweetly as she and Justin walked past. "Hey Be…tty!" Amanda responded with her eyebrows raised surprised to see Betty looking so amazing. Marc was standing next to her. "Was that… Betty?" Marc said approvingly. They both went from the desk and followed behind Betty.

As Betty walked in everyone was watching her. Justin just kept smiling proudly of his masterpiece.

"So, this is your desk AB. Daniel will be here soon to tell you what to do."

"Thanks Justin" Betty said appreciatively.

People were staring at Betty from all areas. Wilhelmina walked over looking for Daniel, noticing he wasn't there. She looked over for a moment at the desk in front of his office, and had to take a double take. "Betty?" Wilhelmina asked flabbergasted.

"Hi!" "Can I help you?" Betty said sweetly.

"uhh…no." Wilhelmina said "…actually, maybe later I will come by and see what you can do, Betty"

"Ok." Betty said cheerily.

Marc and Amanda were standing not too far behind Wilhelmina just staring at Betty with their jaws down.

"Marc! What's the deal with Betty?" Wilhelmina asked with her eyebrow raised, looking at Betty.

"She hit her head yesterday and lost her memory temporarily" Marc said. "Hmm…" Wilhelmina said under her breath her mind trying to cook up a plan. "We can use this Marc"

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Wili?" Marc said concerned about what she had planned.

"We will see Marc. We will see." Wilhelmina said with a wicked grin. Marc just looked over at Betty and then at Wilhelmina saddened by the thought of what she had in mind. Although Marc had his beef with Betty, she was still Betty. No one hurt Betty, at least not seriously.

They all just went to their respective places. Except Amanda came over to Betty, "Hey Betty, do you need any help getting started?"

"Uh…hey Amanda, ya, I guess I don't really know what needs to be done now." Betty said with a half-smile.

"Well, for now you can sit here and take messages for Daniel if anyone calls. Lunch is at 12; you can go with me. Then there is a features meeting in the conference room, around 1:30. And I don't know after that."

"wow, thanks"

"I could help you out throughout the day." Amanda said friendly. Amanda felt like she should help her friend after all of what Marc and Amanda put her through and all the nice things she did for her.

"Thank you, Amanda. That's really nice of you!" Betty said appreciatively.

"Where is Daniel?" Amanda mumbled to herself. "I could keep you company until he comes"

"Don't you have other obligations, Amanda? I appreciate you trying to help me, but I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"It's fine, Betty. I never give people their messages all that much anyways." She chuckled


	4. What Do I Say?

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, just the story. This is for entertainment purposes only!

**WHAT DO I SAY?**

After about five minutes Daniel finally came through the office. Without really paying attention, he quickly said "Amanda, get back to your desk" walking into his office.

"Daniel" Amanda said as she walked in. "Betty is sitting right outside. You need to tell her what she has to do today. Remember, she lost her memory?"

Daniel looked out and noticed "Betty?"_ Holy…crap, she looks amazing. How am I going to do this?_

"Wow! She looks…uh…different" He hesitated making sure not to say anything to demonstrate his feelings or anything. He started to walk out and looked back at Amanda. "What do I say to her?"

"I don't know, Daniel. Just talk to her. Just act normal. I'm sure, it's not that bad. She will remember everything eventually." Daniel started to walk out again, "Hey Betty!" he said trying really hard not stare her down too much, _but man she looks amazing,_ thinking to himself. "Hi! You must be the infamous Daniel everyone keeps talking about." She said cheerily.

"Uh, ya I guess I am." He sent her a half-smile. "Are feeling ok? Do you need anything?" he asked concerned.

"I'm great. Just let me know how I can help." She sent him a warm smile which made him smile.

"Amanda…" he whispered. "I don't think I can handle this today." He said pulling her to the side. "Do you think she could help someone else today?"

"Uh, Daniel, she is _your _assistant; you can have her do whatever. Have her help Wilhelmina or something." "I still think it's better that you interact with her like you always do. Maybe that will help her regain her memory quicker."

"Ok. I guess you're right." He said with a grin. Amanda is not one to have very good judgment often, but this time he knew she was right. "Thanks Amanda."

"No problem Daniel. Let me know if you need any help." She said with a smile "…oh, and before I forget, good luck" she winked and walked away giving him a look like she knows he is going to have a hard time not staring at her. "Bye Betty" Amanda said as she walked down the hall.

Daniel just put his hand behind his head in semi-frustration. "Ok, Betty. I guess we are going to be working together today." "Its 10:30 now, so we have a meeting 11 with the photographer for the cover spread, so just hang tight until 11 and we can go to the meeting together. I'll be in my office if you need anything."

"Ok, Daniel." She said smiling at him. Her smile just sent a pain in him that he did not really understand, but he reciprocated the smile. He walked in his office sitting at his desk. He put his head on the desk in frustration. Betty could see the tension in his movements, so she decided to go get him some coffee and a pastry to cheer him up.

When she got up and walked away, he looked up and noticed. He wanted to know what was going through her mind. In a matter of minutes she came back with coffee and Danish in her hands. _She looks so good; her smile, her hair, her clothes, her movements._ Daniel noticed he was slowly drifting off, when she came in his office and spoke "Hey Daniel, I thought you could use this. You seemed tense. I figured I could try and do something to cheer you up." _Even when she didn't know what was going on, she was helpful._ Her hands were held out with the coffee and the Danish. "Thanks Betty" he smiled happily.

"That was the first time you smiled like that since you came" she said with a smile, surely happy that he looked a little happier than before. "Ya, I guess you always remind me to smile." He smiled even bigger saying that. Betty felt a rush of fondness from this guy sitting across from her. "Umm, Daniel…" Daniel loved when she said his name. "Look, I know I might not be completely me right now, but if you need anything I'm still right here. All you have to do is call me in."

"uhh…Thanks…Betty."

"Ok." She said and she walked out and sat at her desk. _He doesn't seem like he's my boyfriend like Amanda_ _said_, she thought to herself. _Maybe he is just worried like she said and didn't want to push anything._ _He is really gorgeous and sweet. He has an endearing smile and clearly he is a caring person. He has lovely eyes. He seemed so familiar, yet distant._ _I wonder what he's thinking right now, _she thought looking through the window at him. Betty had all sorts of thoughts running through her mind that she didn't quite understand.


	5. The Cover

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, just the story. This is for entertainment purposes only!

**THE COVER**

"Hey Betty. Let's go. The meeting is in five minutes." He took her hand and pulled her up and walked in front of her leading the direction. "Ok everyone, ideas for the cover story for next month's issue?"

After about 10 minutes of submissions, none spoke to her for the cover. They could make good features, but not a cover story. "The cover story needs to be big; something compelling." Wilhelmina urged.

"Ahh!" Betty yelled in excitement "I know!"

"What Betty?" Wilhelmina allowed her to speak. Daniel just observed her eyes twinkle. He knew this was an idea she was excited about.

"Ok, Angelina Jolie!" "She is an ambassador to UNHCR (United Nations High Commissioner for Refugees); we could feature her wearing the logo, maybe have a designer make a dress with the logo on it and have a backdrop. And we can use her story about all the missions she did and how they changed her and just stories about what she did, where she went, all that stuff." There was complete silence for two minutes, but seemed like an eternity. Betty shot Daniel a smile even though the entire room was waiting in anticipation.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I love it, Betty." "Ahh!" Betty shrieked in excitement. "Same old Betty, I see." Wilhelmina said under her breath. "Alright Michael, you can sit down with Betty and discuss the backdrops and concept. Betty you get on top of the designer and see if you can get Angelina in soon." Wilhelmina delegated the tasks and dismissed everyone until the features meeting later.

Betty and the photographer discussed some of their ideas and decided on a few to run by at the next meeting.

"Betty, come to my office in 10minutes" Wilhelmina said. "Ya, sure." Betty said, somewhat nervous.

After she got her things together, she went to Wilhelmina's office. "Hey Betty, good luck in there." Marc said. Betty just gave him a nod and walked in. "Betty. I want to offer you a position as a features editor." "What?" Betty said excitedly "Hold your squeals until you're out of my office. You are more than capable of fulfilling that position; especially after all that you did today. What do you say?" "Yes, I mean, that would be great." She said happily. "Oh…but what about Daniel?" "Betty, you didn't want to be Daniel's assistant all your life. This is your chance. He's holding you back. Let me know by the end 5 today." Betty just nodded and walked out of her office.

"So, what are you going to do?" Marc asked "I…I don't know. I guess I'll go talk to Daniel."


	6. A New Start

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, just the story. This is for entertainment purposes only!

**A NEW START**

Betty walked to her desk and sat down for a minute. She looked through the clear glass that separated her from Daniel. _I wonder what he would say. I don't want to hurt him, but Wilhelmina's right._ Daniel looked up from his desk and saw Betty, and just gave her a smile and continued to his work. _Come on Betty. You can do this. He's a nice guy; he'll be ok. _She thought to herself. She got up and walked in his office.

"Daniel."

"Hey Betty! How's your first day back? You did really great in there. I'm really proud of you."

"Oh, boy." _This is going to be harder than I thought_, she said to herself. "Thanks Daniel." She gave him a smile.

"So, what can I do for you, Betty?"

"Uh, Daniel, I have to tell you something, and I don't know how you'll take it."

"Ok. What's wrong, Betty?" He asked curiously.

"Uh…Wilhelmina offered me a job. As a features editor…"

"That's great Betty!"

"Really? You're ok with that?" she said surprised

"Yes Betty, I mean I am a little saddened that you hate your boss so much that you want a new job." Betty's face shattered; Daniel noticed. "I'm just kidding…I'm really happy for you, Betty. You deserve this promotion." Her smile slowly came back. "So, are you going to take it?" He asked anxiously.

"Uh…" "Look, Betty, you didn't want to be my assistant forever. This is your chance. I know you'll do great things."

"Thanks Daniel. What about us?"

Daniel felt his heart rate increase. "What do you mean, Betty?" finally understanding what she meant he added "Oh, don't worry. We will still see each other and work together. You just won't be my assistant."

"Right." Betty said. "Ok. I mean if you are ok with this, then I guess I'll take the job." She said with a smile.

"Great! Go for it, Betty!" he said with a smile.

"I guess I'll still be your assistant for today."

"Ok, great! We have one more day together as a team, then." Betty gave him a half-smile and walked out of his office. Daniel felt somewhat sad, but happy at the same time.


	7. The AssistantEditor

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, just the story. This is for entertainment purposes only!

**THE ASSISTANT-EDITOR**

Betty went to lunch with Amanda and when she came back she got all the work she needed to get done by the time for the features meeting. "Hey Betty! Are you ready for the features meeting?" Daniel said as he walked out of his office. "Yes I am Daniel. I have everything set."

"That's great. See, you will be a perfect editor." He said smiling.

"Thank you, Daniel." She smiled at him, her eyes locked with his for a moment, and then he broke it "ok, well, we should probably head there now." He put his hand out and pulled her up and they walked to the meeting together.

"Ok, everybody, as you remember Betty proposed a great idea for the cover and she has a few updates for us and then we will go into the other features. Betty…" Betty stood next to Wilhelmina. "Right, thank you Wilhelmina; I was able to get in contact with Angelina and she was really excited about the idea, so she is on board and she said she can come in tomorrow. And I got this great designer, Yochi Ben, she designs gorgeous gowns and she said she could design the dress by tonight for the shoot. And I already spoke to Michael discussing the photo concepts for the shoot." Betty said with a smile. Daniel watched with admiration of how great she's doing. He realized that he made the right decision with letting her become editor.

"That's great, Betty. Now, did you get the time that she wants the shoot?" "Oh, yes, she said can make it at 3."

"Ok. Great! You will be writing the story, so make sure you set a time before or after the shoot to speak to her."

"Really?" Betty said with a cheery voice. "It was your idea. You write the story."

"Thank you!" Betty hugged Wilhelmina. The whole room stared in shock and fear. Marc nudged Betty "Betty, you don't ever hug Wilhelmina."

"Oh, right! Sorry." She just smiled at Wilhelmina. "Ok. We will wipe that from memory. Now, features." Everyone still slightly in shock, continued with their ideas. After the meeting Daniel went up to Betty, "you were great, Betty. So, how is your first day going? A lot of changes, huh?" "Yeah, I guess there are." She smiled.

It was quitting time and as Daniel was leaving his office he stopped by Betty's desk. "So Betty, I forgot to tell you today I still owe you dinner for beating me in the race the other day." "Oh, that sounds nice." "Maybe we can go soon. I will set up the time. By the way, I'm really proud of you; about the job, and how you managed everything today. You did great!" Daniel said with pride.

"Thank you Daniel. That's really sweet." She said happily.

"So, uh, we should go. I'll drop you off at home." "Ok, great."

Daniel walked Betty to the door. Hilda opened the door. "Hey Betty. Oh, hi Daniel."

"Hi Hilda!" Betty and Daniel greeted together. "Hey, Hilda I'll be in a minute."

"Oh, right." Hilda said with a smile as she looked at Daniel.

"Daniel, are you sure you don't want to come in and stay for a bit?" Betty said with hopeful eyes.

"Uh…thanks Betty, but I think I'll just see you tomorrow. It's gonna be a crazy day, so I should let you rest."

"Ok then, good night Daniel." She kissed him on the cheek. "What was that for, Betty?" Daniel said as his face got slightly warmer.

"For being so nice today."

"Well, good night Betty! I'll see you tomorrow!" Daniel walked to his car with a smile on his face.


	8. Suarez Family Dinner

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, just the story. This is for entertainment purposes only!

**SUAREZ FAMILY DINNER**

Betty walked in the door with a smile on her face. "You look really happy." Hilda said with a grin.

"Ya, today was great." Betty said with an even bigger smile as she did a recap of the day.

"Well, you are going to tell us all about it. We made you a special dinner with all your favorites." Hilda took Betty's hand and walked her to the kitchen. "Surprise" Justin, Ignacio and Hilda all said in excitement.

"Oh my gosh, you guys. This is great." Betty gave a hug to all of them in excitement.

"So, how was your day, mija?"

"It was great, Papi. I presented an idea and Wilhelmina liked it so she picked it for the Cover spread, then she gave me a promotion to be an Editor, and Daniel." She said the last part with a smile.

"What about Daniel?" Hilda said with a grin. "He's really nice." Betty said simply.

"Did he like totally check you out today, AB?" Justin said still proud of his makeover.

"Well, you had a busy day." Ignacio said with a smile.

"So, who did you get for the cover, Betty?" Justin asked curiously.

"ANGELINA JOLIE!" Betty said in pure excitement

"NO WAY!" Justin reciprocated the excitement. "Wow, Betty. That's great." Hilda said in fascination.

"Omigosh Betty, you have to get me an autograph." "Sure Justin. I actually get to interview her for the story."

"Please can I come Aunt Betty?" "No Justin!" Hilda said.

"I could ask Daniel or Wilhelmina. How about you come later after school? The shoot isn't until 3."

"Oh my god, I'm going to tell all my friends." He ran off into the living room. "JUSTIN!" Hilda said scolding "Betty, we're so happy for you." Hilda said giving her a hug. "Thanks Hilda. Thank you for all the food Papi. It's so great."

"You're welcome mija. I'm so proud of you." "Thank you, papi!" She said giving him a warm hug.

After dinner and some more talking, they went up to bed. Betty lay in her bed trying to doze off, and then a knock came on her door. "Hey Betty! Can I join you?" Hilda asked quietly.

"Sure Hilda." Hilda snuggled up next to her sister. "so, how are things with Daniel?" "Hildaaa!" "Whaat?" Hilda said defensively. Betty sighed. "I don't know Hilda. I like him; he's so nice to me. And I don't know, I mean I think he likes me too. Like the way he looks at me, I don't know I just feel…" "Girl, that man loves you." Hilda interrupted. "It's weird." Betty said curiously. "What's weird, Betty?"

"Well, Amanda told me that he's my boyfriend, but it doesn't seem like it." "Hmm, Amanda told you that?" Hilda asked suspiciously. "Yeah. I mean, I do think that Daniel likes me, but I didn't get any signals showing that he was my boyfriend or anything. What do you think?"

"Well, Betty, I know that man loves you, but I don't really know anything about this boyfriend matter. Maybe you should ask Daniel."

"Ya, I guess you're right. Thanks Hilda." Betty said sincerely. "Thanks for what, Betty?"

"…For listening and being a great sister. I mean, I know I don't remember much right now, but you're great!" "aww, well thank you sweetie. Good night Betty." Hilda said as she snuggled closer to her sister. "Good night Hilda." Betty said with a smile.


	9. The Big Day

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, just the story. This is for entertainment purposes only!

**THE BIG DAY**

Betty walked into work the next day wearing a red halter dress that flattered all her curves. As she walked she drew all the attention, like she was one of the models. She grabbed her messages from Amanda and headed to her desk. Daniel walked over by his office just as Betty got there.

"Betty. Wow! You look amazing" he said as he spun her to get a good look." "Thank you, Daniel" she said sweetly. "I…uh...we…I'll be back in a minute…" He was so Betty-struck that he was at a loss for words. He came back after a minute and went into his office. "Do you want me to get you anything? Coffee or something?"

"Uh, no Betty, that's ok. How about you come to the photo shoot with me, after all it was your great idea. I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun." "Ok, great. Thank you, Daniel."

"Ok. So, I will meet you down there later." A frown came across her face. "What's wrong, Betty?" he asked concerned

"I just thought we were going to go down together." Betty said with a sad smile.

"Oh, right. Uh, well, I have to get a few things done first but…uh, ya I mean, I guess. Meet me by the elevators 20 minutes before and we'll go from there."

"Ok." She smiled and clapped her hands excitedly and walked out. Daniel couldn't help but laugh. He stood by the door, "by the way Betty?" "Yes, Daniel?" "I thought you weren't my assistant anymore. Why are you sitting here and asking me about coffee?"

"Oh, right, well Wilhelmina said that I can work from this desk temporarily until she clears a space for me elsewhere. And besides, I haven't been able to get a replacement on such short notice, so I'm going to still be your assistant today. Just for today, though."

"Ok, that's great. I mean, it's nice that I still get to see you." He said with a smile as he walked back into his office.

The day went by without a hitch. The dress came in around lunch time and it was gorgeous. The designer sent a few extra dresses, and left a note that said she would join the shoot at 3. Betty was able to get her Editor work and assistant work done. She confirmed the interview with Angelina for after the shoot. Everything was going smoothly.

There was an hour left until the shoot when Betty remembered that she was going to ask if Justin could come. She walked into Daniel's office "Uh, Daniel?" "Yes Betty?" Daniel said while still looking at some papers on his desk.

"I forgot to ask you earlier, but was it ok that I told Justin he could come to the shoot? If it's not, I can just get him an autograph." He was looking up at her now, "No, that's fine Betty. He can come. Justin is great." He said reassuringly.

"Oh thank you, Daniel. He is going to be so happy." She said cheerily.

"No problem Betty" a smile engulfing his face. "You have a great smile, Daniel." Betty said sweetly as she noticed his bright smile. "Well thanks Betty. It is your smile that makes me smile like this." He said sincerely. He realized he was staring a little longer than he should. "Well then, I will see you in a little while, Betty. I just have to look over this now." "Ok, Daniel. See you soon." She smiled and left. Daniel felt warm and he loved being around Betty. She made him feel great.


	10. Betty the Model

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, just the story. This is for entertainment purposes only!

**BETTY THE MODEL**

It was 30 minutes until the shoot and Betty was getting more anxious and nervous by the minute. Wilhelmina walked over to Betty. "Alright Betty, is everything ready for the shoot." "Yes, it is Wilhelmina." "Ok. Great, I will see you down there in 20 minutes." She grinned and left. Justin walked in soon after "Hey Betty!" "Oh, hey Justin! Are you excited?"

"Seriously AB, this is so cool!"

Daniel walked out "Hey Betty, get ready we will leave in 2 minutes" Daniel noticed Justin "Hey Justin!" "Hey Daniel."

"Gosh, Aunt Betty, you have the best job ever!" Justin said with pride and happiness.

"I know, don't I?" she said with a chuckle.

"Ok, Betty, Justin, let's go." Daniel pulled out his hand for Betty to take and pulled her up leading her towards the elevator. They all made it down to the studio.

"Wow AB, this looks great." Justin said in awe at the set. "It really does look great, Betty" Daniel looked at her with a smile.

"Thanks guys. If you excuse me, I'll go check with Wilhelmina about everything." Betty went over to Wilhelmina and the photographer and made sure everything was alright to start. Angelina walked in with the gown. "Wow, that dress is fantastic" Betty said. "Yes, you did good, Betty." Wilhelmina said in appreciation. The dress was white at the top with the blue logo in the center, the bottom of the dress blue matching the color of the logo with white and silver sequins and a beautiful lace design at the bottom. The backdrop a combination or collage of various places she went with some of the refugees she met. It was perfect. Daniel just watched Betty with admiration as she attended to everything.

The photographer started to take some shots of Angelina. They were turning out spectacular, when the photographer looked over he saw Betty and she looked absolutely lovely with her smile. Michael (the photographer) called over Yochi (the designer) and they discussed something for a bit and then looked at Betty. Betty saw them glancing over at her, so she approached them. "Hey, is everything alright? What happened?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing my dear, how about you put on one of the extra dresses?" "What? Why?" Betty asked in confusion. "Betty, you are a radiant beauty. We want to feature you with Angelina, since you came up with the story."

"What? Really?" Betty said in excitement and confusion. "But…"She said as she looked over to Angelina. "I already spoke to Angelina; she was excited to do it." Michael said with approval.

"Go on, Betty." Wilhelmina said from behind. Daniel came up from the back, "Hey Betty, what's going on?"

"Don't worry about it Daniel" Wilhelmina interrupted. "Here Betty" Wilhelmina gave her the dress and pushed her off to get ready. Daniel just stood there in bewilderment of what was going on. Justin then came over and stood next to Daniel.

Betty walked out in no time with a short black dress that also had the logo, but in white; it was very flattering to her figure and looked great with her dark wavy hair. Betty smiled at Daniel and Justin as she walked out and went over next to Angelina. Daniel and Justin just looked in complete shock at the turn in the shoot.

The photographer did his magic and worked with the two young ladies. "Fabulous!" Betty and Angelina were having a great time taking the photos together. After the shoot was over Betty gave a big hug to Angelina "Thank you so much for this. It was so much fun" Betty said. Michael already took the perfect shot of them hugging.

"Betty! Oh my gosh, you were fabulous!" Justin said enthusiastically. "I'm going to talk to Angelina" "Justin, be nice" Betty said cautiously. Daniel walked over. "Betty, you were unbelievable! And you look great in that dress."

"Thank you, Daniel." She said smilingly.

"Betty, I am so proud of you. You deserve this." Daniel said, then embracing her with a hug. _He smells so nice. God she smells amazing._ After parting, Betty just smiled up at him. Daniel just looked at her for a moment "Well, then I better get going. I'll catch up with you later, Betty. Great work" Daniel said frantically. Angelina observed the interaction between them and smiled.

Betty and Justin headed up to her desk and sat down for a minute. "AB, this shoot was amazing. Thank you so much for letting me come" "It really was pretty great wasn't" she said as she looked back on it. "By the way, AB, you looked so amazing."

"Aw, thank you Justin." She hugged him

"He totally likes you." Justin blurted out.

"Who?" Betty asked in wonder.

"Daniel!" "Justin!"

"Come on AB, you know he does." He changed the subject. "So when are you interviewing Angelina?"

"She will be coming soon. She was just wrapping up at the shoot and she will head right up."

"Ok. Well, I better get home AB. Mom's waiting." "Ok, be safe" she hugged Justin and then he left.

Betty sat there for a moment and then looked at her computer screen. There was a card taped to it. Betty took the card and opened it.

_I can't wait until you remember everything, Betty. I miss you! _


	11. Chat with Angelina

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, just the story. This is for entertainment purposes only!

I used some excerpts from Angelina Jolie's travel journals for this part. The intro paragraph is actually Angelina Jolie's words, everything in quotations.

**CHAT WITH ANGELINA**

"...the children there grab your hands and walk with you smiling and singing. They have nothing. They are wearing ripped dusty clothes and they are smiling…I hate that everyone is suffering…How do you tell them to rebuild their lives back when they are sure that the rebels will just take it away again? I am in awe of these people. Their will…Their hope… There is so much more happening around the world than what is communicated to us. We all need to look deeper and discover ourselves." I am glad that I can use this magazine as a way to open up some people's eyes about the situation. Thank you, Betty for giving me this opportunity.

Betty and Angelina were talking up a storm about Angelina's experiences and travels and stories and how she hopes/expects mode to portray her story. She was extremely joyful about the opportunity to share one of her passions.

"Thank you so much for coming today. It means a lot to us." Betty said thankfully.

"Are you kidding, Betty? Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me. I'm so glad you thought of this. It will definitely help bring awareness. Thank you so much, Betty. You're so great!" Angelina said admiringly.

"Thank you. That's so kind of you." Betty said appreciatively.

"…and I'm not the only one who thinks that." Angelina said

"What?" Betty asked confused.

"Daniel." Betty was confused by her response. "What do you mean?"

"Betty, Daniel likes you. I saw him looking at you at the shoot. His eyes didn't leave you once."

"Wow…well then." Betty responded slightly uncomfortable.

"Look Betty, Daniel and I went out a couple of times before, despite his character as being a playboy, he was actually nice. He just wasn't my type." Betty smiled. "…and he is also a great kisser." Angelina raised her eyebrow suggestively, causing Betty to blush slightly.

Angelina realized it was getting late. "Ok Betty, I guess I should get going now. Again, thank you so much. This was great. Do you need anything else?"

"Thank you. No, I think we're good. It was nice talking to you. Thanks for the story. Oh and thank you so much for the autograph for Justin, oh and the picture." Angelina laughed, "No problem, he's a great kid." She hugged Betty before she left and said "good luck, and say hi to Daniel." Betty just smiled and thought about everything. She got an idea.


	12. A Surprise, Sweets, and Passion

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, just the story. This is for entertainment purposes only!

**A SURPRISE, SWEETS, AND PASSION**

Daniel was sitting in his office looking over the photos from the shoot. _Man, were they beautiful photos_. He also had printouts of the ones with Betty. _She looked so happy and beautiful. I miss her._ His thoughts began to consume him. He closed his eyes for a moment. "Betty" He subconsciously said out loud.

"Yes, Daniel."

"Betty?" Daniel realized she was right there. "What are you doing here? I thought you went home hours ago." Betty had a box of food with her and placed it on his desk. Daniel got up to stand next to his desk. Betty starts inching closer and then she pulls him closer to her by his tie and then starts to place little kisses on his neck. "Uh…Betty, Betty what are you doing?"

"Well, you are my boyfriend and I got the card from you today and I thought I should come and surprise you." _Boyfriend, she thinks I'm her boyfriend._ _What card?_ "But Betty…" he started saying as she started placing kisses on his neck again, she stopped for a moment. "But what Daniel?" "I…uh…we…you and I…we're…" He could barely speak with her so close to him. "Oh Daniel, just stop babbling." She pulled him by his tie and kissed him. It was sweet at first but as she pulled her arms around him, Daniel moved his hands around her waist bringing her closer to him and deepening the kiss. Betty started to unbutton his shirt and Daniel began to unzip her dress when he realized that this was wrong. He pulled himself away from her as hard as that was for him.

"Look, Betty, we can't do this." Daniel said frankly.

"But, Daniel." The way she said his name made his heart beat faster.

"Listen Betty, as much as I want to do this with you, it's not the right time." He sat her down on the couch in his office. "Look, Betty, until you remember everything, I really can't do anything with you; it just wouldn't be right. I'm sorry." He saw the hurt in her eyes, but he knew that it would hurt her more when she remembered. He got up and brought the food back to her. "We can eat together. Betty? Please say something."

"Daniel." She said with a smile "I…ok…let's eat." She could see how much he loved this Betty. She wished she could remember.

Betty smiled at him; then they were eating and talking about the day. "So, I talked to Angelina."

"Oh ya, how did that go?"

"It went great. She actually talked about you."

"She did?" Daniel asked somewhat nervously.

"Uh, ya she told me that you went out with each other for a while."

"Oh." Daniel gulped.

"Don't worry, she didn't say anything bad about you." She said with a smile.

"Oh, well that's a relief."

"Why do you say that?" Betty asked wonderingly.

"Uh, well…because…" _I like you Betty, I can't tell you. This sucks._ "It's nothing..." Trying to divert the question he took out the piece of cake. "…so how about some of this cake? It looks great." Betty still curious, but went along. "Ya, it does look great." It was a chocolate cake with strawberries on it. "Here take a bite." He put a piece on the spoon and she took a bite. "Mmm…wow, this is amazing cake. You try some Daniel."

"Wow, this cake is fantastic." Betty noticed some chocolate on the edge of his mouth and leaned in to wipe it. As she leaned closer Daniel's eyes met hers. _Oh boy, she makes me feel like fire when she's close to me. _She looked in his eyes a moment longer and then wiped the chocolate. "Just some chocolate." She said in an amused tone.

"Right, thanks." He said in embarrassment.

"Do you want the last strawberry?" "Uh, no, it's ok Betty. You can have it." He said with a smile. "Ok." She ate the last strawberry. "How was it?" "Really sweet!" she smiled.

They both sat in silence for a minute. "Uh, so do you want me to take you home, Betty?" Daniel asked as he noticed how late it was. "Uh, can we just sit for a while, Daniel?" Betty said not wanting to leave Daniel yet. "Sure Betty." Betty came and sat next to him their backs against the couch; she put her head on his shoulder.

They sat in silence for about 10 minutes. He wondered what she was thinking in that time. She felt so warm against him, her left arm hugging him across his chest. She looked up at him with a smile. He smiled back. His eyes shined from the street lights reflecting from the window. She was now just looking at him. "Uh, Betty?" Daniel noticed she was staring at him. She leaned closer, her lips brushing his softly. Her lips were sweet from the chocolate and strawberries. Daniel brushed his hand across her face kissing her more intensely. Their kisses became more passionate and Betty started to unbutton his shirt again. _Well, Betty seems to really want this. This is so confusing_. Betty's lips kissed his skin. _Her touch makes me crazy. _Betty kissed him more passionately and Daniel couldn't take it anymore. He slipped her dress off and traced kisses on her body.Their night was filled with intense passion, both still feeling butterflies.

"You know what Daniel?"

"What, Betty?"

"You are one hell of a boss?" she said, then kissed his cheek. "And you're a great friend too." She kissed his cheek again. Daniel suddenly felt a surge of guilt. "Uh…ya…uh…thanks Betty." he said stuttering. He had a feeling that this will not end well.


	13. Revelations

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, just the story. This is for entertainment purposes only!

**REVELATIONS**

The next day after some news Betty came in Wilhelmina's office in anger. "Is it true Wilhelmina?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Wilhelmina responded in confusion.

"Did you only hire me to keep me away from Daniel? Just so you can use me to mess up his job or something? Marc told me."

"Dear silly Betty. Of course not, I hired you because you are overly qualified for that position. I can truly say that I did not use you in this situation. You have great potential and I wanted you to use that brain of yours and put it to good use." Wilhelmina said in sincerity.

"This is just like Daniel."

"What does Daniel have to do with this?" Betty asked with confusion

"He lied to you, Betty."

"What are you talking about?"

"He took advantage of your situation."

"What do you mean, Wilhelmina?"

"Oh come on Betty. He used you. He pretended to be your boyfriend. I can't believe you haven't figured that out by now."

"You're lying"

"This time, I'm not Betty. He used your memory against you. He wanted you and this was the only way he could do it."

"Daniel wouldn't do that, would he?"

"Betty, I'm telling you this as someone who has observed you for a long time, Daniel has always been using you; you were always the brains behind him. Everyone knew that. He was just using your lapse for his own benefit. Look Betty! We can't deny this, you're hot now, and Daniel, well, you know how he is."

Betty felt lightheaded, as she stumbled by the desk, flashes of the past few days went through her mind, then it all hit her at once. Everything came flooding through her mind. Wilhelmina grabbed Betty and sat her down in the chair. Flashes of Daniel kissing her came in her mind and the way he looked at her changed. Wilhelmina's words rung in her head. Betty thought about it, _Daniel did suddenly find me attractive and started looking at me different. _"He did only be with me after this all happened" she said out loud trying to make sense of this.

"Think about it, Betty. He treated you differently."

"You're right. He never would have done that if I didn't look like this. He would have just thought I was his ugly assistant." Betty felt saddened for a moment and then as she remembered their moments of passion she started to feel angry. She felt her face get red with anger; she stood up and just walked out of Wilhelmina's office.

"Take care, Betty" Wilhelmina said in slight concern.

Betty went home to collect her thoughts. The next day she came in she was fuming. She rushed past Amanda at the reception desk and towards Daniel's office. Amanda saw her and knew something was wrong so she followed close by but leaving enough space.

Betty burst into Daniel's office, her face red in anger. "How could you do this to me, Daniel? I trusted you more than anyone. You took advantage of me."

"What are you talking about, Betty?" Daniel stood up in confusion.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." She shouted

"Just because I'm all hot now or something, you were suddenly all over me." She said in anger and disgust.

"What?" Daniel said with a hurtful tone.

"You pretended to be my boyfriend. You used my memory loss to get me…to get me to be with you." She said in anger, but with slight sadness.

"What? Betty, you know that's not true."

"Whatever, Daniel"

"Betty, Betty. It's not like that. I didn't know what to do. You came, and I…I thought I wasn't supposed to induce your memory…I was so confused, Betty."

"You lied to me. And just when I was starting to fa…I can't even be here right now. How could you let it get this far?" She started to walk away.

Others started to form outside of the office watching the quarrel between them as the shouting got louder; all shocked at the outburst. Wilhelmina, Marc and Amanda started to form around the scene.

"Betty, I'm not letting you walk away from me without hearing me out." He said loudly as he grabbed her hand, Betty still facing the door "Betty, since the first day I met you there was something about you. Your charm, your smile, your heart, little things about you made me go crazy. I see, breath, think, live you, Betty." His voice continued to elevate with every word, Betty still trying to release her hand from his grip. "Every day, you make me a better person; every day, I just want to be around you, because I feel complete. If I am not with you, I feel out of breath. I can't bear to be away from you and your light, Betty."

"Let go of me, Daniel. I don't want to hear anything right now." She snapped her hand away from him and continued to walk away past the door.

"What about you, Betty?" he said strongly

She turned around, "What about me? _You_ used _me_!" she said furiously.

"Betty, deep down you had feelings too, that is why you were with me. You wouldn't have done anything if you didn't feel something."

"Are you insane?" Betty started to walk again, Daniel grabbed her hand.

"Daniel, let go!"

"I still have to answer your question, Betty. The reason I let it get this far is because…" "Daniel, I don't want to hear it." She took her hand from his grasp and was now walking.

Daniel took a breath and yelled, "…I love you, Betty!" She paused for 2 seconds, the words echoed in Betty's mind.

"…And I know you love me too." He said the last words with great volume as she was walking away, leaving everyone in shock as they just witnessed this fight and declaration.

Daniel went in his office without a word. Everyone slowly dispersed back to their spaces. "Marc, I'm going to go see if Betty's ok." Amanda said in concern. "Ok, Mandy." Marc said assuring as Amanda ran after Betty. "Did you have anything to do with this Wili?" Marc asked in agitation. "What Marc. I simply told Betty the truth." Wilhelmina said in defense.

Amanda rushed off to find Betty in the lobby sitting at a bench. She slowly made her way next to Betty. "Do you think he really loves me, Amanda?"

"Betty, are you really asking? I think you know the answer." Tears start to run down Betty's face. "Betty, I have to tell you something. Part of this is my fault." Amanda said anxiously.

"What do you mean Amanda?" Betty asked confused. "I…sort of...uh…lied to you when I told you Daniel was your boyfriend. Remember, at the hospital? It's just I know Daniel loves you and I thought that maybe if you already thought he was your boyfriend it might make you realize your feelings for him." Betty looked at Amanda in shock not able to say a word. "I'm really sorry, Betty. I didn't mean to hurt you at all. I really just wanted to help." Betty's tears continued, she looked at Amanda's face and saw that she was being sincere. "It's ok Amanda."

"Oh, and Betty?" Betty looked at Amanda waiting for her to speak "I'm really glad you're back. I really missed you. Did you get my card?" Betty's heart sank "The card was from you?" "Ya, sorry I was in a rush and forgot to put my name on it."

"I should go." Betty said as she got up from the bench. "Are you gonna be ok, Betty?"

"No, it's fine, Amanda. I just need to be alone." Just as Betty was turning to leave Amanda caught her hand. "Betty, he really does love you." Amanda said with a smile leaving Betty to her thoughts.


	14. Confused Love

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, just the story. This is for entertainment purposes only!

**CONFUSED LOVE**

Betty got home and went up to her room as quick as she could without making a noise, but she was still crying and when she came in Hilda saw her and went up behind her. A knock came on the door "Betty?" Hilda asked concerned. "I don't want to talk Hilda." Betty stated. Hilda walked in anyways and sat at the edge of her bed. "Come on mamita, talk to me." Hilda said confidingly. Betty took a deep breath and began "I found out Daniel lied to me."

"What do you mean, Betty?" "…about being my boyfriend. He pretended to be my boyfriend."

"…but Betty, didn't you talk to him about it?" "Well, when I mentioned it, he didn't deny it. That is just as much lying."

"Betty, maybe he was just confused. He didn't know what to do. You lost your memory. I mean, come on Betty, it was kind of hard knowing that you didn't remember anything. We didn't really know how to act. Maybe he was just scared."

"But, why was he with me all the sudden when I lost my memory?"

"Betty, honey, you know he didn't force you to do anything. You told me yourself, he didn't want to do anything with you until you remembered. You were pretty much the one who initiated everything."

Betty sighed in frustration. "Well, what about the fact the he liked me all the sudden after I started to look better?" Hilda just let out a laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Betty asked in confusion.

"Betty, I think you're scared."

"What?"

"I think you're scared that you might love him. Why else would you think all of this?" "Betty, that man loves you. He loves you. He would do anything for you and you know it. He didn't hurt you in this. He was in love with you form the beginning, Betty. You can't tell me that all of the moments you had with him were a lie. You, Betty, were still there; you felt it. How did he make you feel?"

"Well, he was really nice to me. He's always been nice to me. He was always encouraging me. I mean, he was really happy when I did well with the shoot and being an editor. When he looked at me, I felt safe, happy. The way he touched me, he made me feel beautiful and he was caring. And…"

"…and what, Betty?"

"…and loved; he made me feel that way." Betty said in realization.

"Well mami, why are you still sitting here? Go tell that man how you feel. I know he loves you Betty and you love him too." Hilda said encouragingly.

"You think I should go now?"

"Yes, Betty! GO! Why are you still here? There is a man out there that loves you." Hilda said as she pushed Betty up. "Thank you, Hilda." Betty hugged her sister and left.


	15. Swim in the East River

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, just the story. This is for entertainment purposes only!

**SWIM IN THE EAST RIVER**

Betty left, but she was nervous; she decided she needed a little more time to collect her thoughts before she went to talk to Daniel. She was walking to the one place she knew would clear things up.

"Daniel?" Betty said as she saw that Daniel was standing at the same spot on the bridge they came to 3 years ago at 5 in the morning.

"Betty?" Daniel said with surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Betty asked curiously. "Just thinking." He said as he looked back over the bridge. "You?" he asked. "Same." Betty said as she went to stand next to him.

"Look Daniel/Betty I'm sorry!" They said in unison. "What?" They both said again. They laughed. "Betty, let me talk. I'm really really sorry if I hurt you. I really was not trying to take advantage of you. That is why I wanted to wait."

"I know. I guess, I'm sorry too. I overreacted."

"Ya, who knew you had the hots for me that bad?" he grinned flirtingly at her. "What?" She said in shock half smiling. "I do not."

"Sure Betty. Keep telling yourself that." He said with a smile. She just laughed. "You are really hot too, Betty." They both just looked out across the bridge at the view. "It's so magical. I miss this!" Daniel was looking at her as she said that with a sparkle in her eye. "Ya, me too, Betty." He said with a smile as he looked at her. "Daniel?" "hmm?" "Do you really think I'm beautiful?" Betty asked curiously. He just smiled at her and then looked over the bridge again. "I told you, Betty. You're better than any model. Way better." Betty smiled up at him "Daniel?"

He looked at her, "Yes Betty?"

"I love you!" Betty said as she looked over the bridge again. Daniel leaned closer, brushing his hand to her cheek and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. "I love you too, Betty." Kissing her cheek he said "By the way Betty, I would gladly swim in the East River in January for you."

"What?" Betty asked confused. "Remember, when we hung out at the pizza place you said you wish you knew what that felt like, to have someone that makes you want to swim in the East River in January for you. I would gladly do that for you."

"I would do that for you, Daniel." She said as she kissed him again. "I love you, Daniel. I guess I was just scared before when I was blaming you for everything. I'm sorry."

"That's ok, Betty. All that matters is you know that I would never hurt you and that I love you." They both just smiled snuggled close looking out over the bridge.

"Angelina was right."

"What are you talking about?"

"She said you were a really great kisser." A grin crept on Daniel's face. "Oh really?"

"Ya, and she said you were really nice."

"Well then, I guess I should do a nice thing and kiss you." He said with a smirk making her blush. He pulled her in for a sweet passionate kiss, making them forget everything around them.


	16. Daniel Wins

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, just the story. This is for entertainment purposes only!

**DANIEL WINS**

Betty came in the next day and before she went to her new desk as an editor she walked over to Daniel's office. "Hi Amanda." She smiled as she brushed past her. "Hi Daniel. I brought you some coffee." She said as she walked in his office.

"Hey Betty. You're still getting me coffee?" He laughed. "Well, I was getting coffee for myself anyways, so I just decided to get you one too. And I had a few minutes before I had to get to my desk, so I wanted to say hi!" She said sweetly.

"Well hi, Betty! …and thanks for the coffee." He got up and kissed her cheek.

Betty walked out when Daniel followed her. Standing at the door he called "Betty?" Betty turned around "Yes, Daniel?" Daniel started to walk closer to her, his mouth next to her ear. Betty felt butterflies all over as his scent surrounded her. _God, he smells so good._ He whispered in her ear "I…"

"Yes, Daniel?" she said quietly in anticipation.

"…WIN! Ha!" He screamed then kissed her cheek. Betty smiled, ruffled his hair and walked away. "Heyyy!" Daniel fixed his hair as a smile covered his face.

"Smooth Daniel." Amanda said giving him a wink. Daniel just smiled and walked in his office.

**THE END**

AN: Hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
